Engineered Love
by MinoriKanogawa
Summary: Flaky's first day on the Job in Engenerics lab, and she encounters a mysterious naked man wreaking havoc through the building. Some refer to him as "The Subject", others refer to him as "Evil". Flaky feels sympathy towards him, thinking this lab is like a prison. But he also suffers from multiple personality disorder? What will she do now? Flaky/Evil/Flippy Pairing.


**So I was watching this weird movie about someone being genetically "made"… I honestly don't remember what the movie was called but it sorta gave me the idea of what if either Flippy or Flaky or even Evil/Fliqpy was genetically engineered? Well I decided to go with Evil for this one! So I hope you enjoy the very first chapter of "Engineered Love!" **

"Welcome to Enginerics Laboratory." The man in the tall lab coat walked towards us and stopped in front of our group. He looked around and when he noticed me he stared at me, sending chills down my spine. He turned his gaze back to the rest of the group. "We, from Enginerics Lab, are so glad you decided to help us in our research. As of late we have been having difficulties with a certain project… However we are glad you have decided to work for us to solve this problem." He constantly mentioned a project that was having problems, but said it was top secret… So why was he telling us this?

"Miss Flaky Silver, please follow me." A woman called me from behind and separated me from the rest of the group. I could still hear their footsteps and faint voices after I had entered the office. "Now Miss Silver, why did you decide to join our company?" The woman's cold, ice blue eyes stared at me with an intense glare. "I-I… I've just been interested in science… A-And I thought it would b-be a good way to h-help people…" The lady laughed and then continued to fill out papers. "I see… Well you came to the right place… Let me just fill out these papers and I'll send you to your new work area." She quickly filled in blanks and casually handed me the papers. "You know, for a 19 year old, you look very young... I bet you would get along with some of the other workers." The way she finished her sentence made it seem like she was hiding something…

Suddenly one of the workers came in a panic. "M-Ma'am! The subject's become unstable!" Her face turned pale and she immediately ran out with the other man. 'What's going on…? Is someone hurt…?' Suddenly, glass in the hall shattered and screams resonated through the hall. I opened the door to see a man with green hair walking limp against the wall. "S-Sir are… Are you okay?!" He was naked and the moment I got closer to him he fell over. His breath was heavy and his pulse was racing. "H-hey… are you okay…?" I spoke softly and the man looked up at me with lifeless, neon eyes. His gaze sent chills throughout my body, but I had to help him. I tried picking him up, but he was really heavy. "You…" he looked at me in shock and tried to pick himself up. "P-Please don't speak! We need to get you some help!" He was very limp so it took a while to reach the infirmary. He looked at me, bewildered, as he sat on the patient's bed. "H-Here.. U-use this to c-cover up…" I threw him a towel and immediately looked away. He wrapped the towel around his waist and stood up and stared down at me. "Who… Are…. You….?" His voice sounded dry and unused, but it was deep and raspy. I sat there and looked up at him with a smile. "I'm Flaky…! W-What's your name…?" He looked at me confused. "… Name…?" He put his hand on his chin in deep thought. He looked like he wasn't sure what his name was, or why I was so nice to him. "C-Could it be… You don't have a name….?" He looked at me, and then nodded. "He's over here! He's holding one of our new employee's hostage!" Suddenly guards busted through the glass doors and took the man by his arms. He resisted with all of his might and was able to throw off two of the guards but eventually 4 more came running in and held him down. The woman from earlier gave him a sedative which put him to sleep. She noticed I was sitting in the corner and slowly walked towards me. I moved some of the strands of crimson hair out of my face as she helped me off the ground.

"W-Who was that…?" She didn't look at me and started walking. "Follow me young lady… You get to start working today…" Her voice sounded cold and full of resentment. She walked into a room that had a sign that said "Restricted area, Identification required". She took a card out of her pocket and put it against the scanner. The door dinged and opened for her, and she motioned for me to follow. "Since you've already met the subject I've especially assigned you to this task…" She didn't dare look at me, but she kept her poise. We walked into a room where many scientists were experimenting with chemicals in front of a broken test tube. "We are trying to cure that man's illness… So we've kept him inside a containment tube to keep him safe… However, the test tube broke earlier so we have to make a replacement… So we want you to start your research with what we give you... Is that understood…?" I looked at her and nodded. "Of course! I'll do anything I can to help!" She smiled and looked away. "Good…"

I walked down the stair and saw the boy in a glass, sterilized room. He looked right at me and then looked away... One of the supervisors came to talk to me. "Don't worry he can't see you that is a one sided glass… So only we can see him…." I looked back at the glass and saw he was absolutely miserable. 'Don't... Worry… I'll help you…' The man looked at me and then looked back at the boy in the glass. "I see that you've already met Evil... yes?" I looked at him bewildered. "E-Evil…?" The man nodded and pointed to the name on the door. "That's his name, Evil." I looked at the name on the door and felt a little sorry for him. 'Having such a name must be hard for him...' The man pointed to a desk and patted my back. "There's your desk... For now we'll just have you file reports, but soon enough we'll have you working on cures for him." I nodded and looked at the room Evil was in. His neon eyes showed hate and resentment towards the glass. The woman next to me laughed and walked over to my desk. "Well hi there… You must be Flaky, the famous prodigy correct?" She held out her hand and gave me a warm smile. "I'm Giggles. It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm sure our boss Petunia gave you the rundown of everything you're going to be doing here… right?" I nodded. "Y-Yes… They said that I'll be filling out reports for now…" Giggles laughed and looked at her watch. "Oh! It's time for his lunch! Why don't you take it?" She handed me a tray of food and gave me a key card. "I was told that from now on you'll be taking his food trays to him from now on… So I'd like to let you know, you're not to leave the door open when you walk in. You are to keep your conversations brief, and we on the outside, will not be able to see what you are doing inside that room. The glass will automatically tint when exposed to oxygen… So please… Be careful." Her face was genuinely worried as she handed me the tray. "D-Don't worry! I'll be fine!" She smiled and walked me to the door. She used my keycard to open the door and immediately put it in my pocket.

"I'll be right here so just knock and I'll let you out." I nodded and she closed the door behind me. The boy stared at the wall, and suddenly he froze when he heard my footsteps. "What do you want…? Gonna inject more needles in my arm…?" His accent was very strange, but I knew he was upset. "I-I'm sorry…? I'm just bringing you food…" His head shot up and he turned around to look at me. His eyes were wide with surprise. "You…" I put the tray on the small table. "H-How are you feeling…?" He laughed and kicked back. "How am I feeling?! I'm feeling fucking great!" He was very blunt… "I-I see... So your illness isn't affecting your attitude..." I was relieved… But then he suddenly scoffed and crossed his arms. "Illness? What have those fuckers been telling you?" He had a smirk on his face as he stared at me. I was confused… Wasn't he dying of some sort of serious illness…? "I don't have an illness! I'm fucking 100% healthy!" I heard a tap on the door which signaled for me to get out of there. "I-I'm sorry I have t-to go!" I rushed to the door and suddenly I heard his footsteps coming after me. "Wait!" He grabbed my wrist, his eyes pleaded for me to stay, yet they looked like they were glaring at me. "Don't trust them…" He let go of my hand and I immediately got out of the room while I could… My breathing was heavy, and the area around my hand was hot. 'W-What was that….? What… What did he mean…?' Giggles came over with a worried face and she was holding a towel. "A-Are you okay Flaky? He didn't hurt you did he?!" She used the towel to wipe off some of the sweat off of my forehead. "N-No… I'm fine…" Petunia walked over and noticed my condition. "You let him touch you… Didn't you…?" She glared at me and then disregarded my condition.

"Get back to work" she said coldly… "Y-Yes ma'am…." I rushed back to my desk and continued to fill out paperwork. I glanced over at the room Evil was in to see that he was staring at the door, and then he would occasionally stare back at his hand. I finished filling out one of the many papers when I noticed an investigation report on Evil dating 2 years ago.

_The subject codenamed: EVIL._

_Subject remains stable after first days of creation. Biogenetic make-up is stable. Exhibits aggressive behavior to those around him. There have been inquiries about his donor… General Flippy who had died 2 years ago at the age of 19. Bears some resemblance to the donor except for its aggressive behavior and neon yellow eyes. More data is needed to make a full assumption of the subject's condition and successfulness. On a side note, the subject is a successful weapon. Subject is able to wield any type of weapon made by our military… Subject also exhibits certain emotions during certain times of the day. Continues to mention details about a crimson haired girl. Subject seems to be on a search for this woman even though he was genetically made in the lab. Could he probably hold memories from his original donor? Or could genetic memories be hatching from generations beyond our comprehension…?_

_End Of Report._

'W-Wha... W-What is this!?' I looked around to see no one had noticed my reactions. I quickly put the paper on the side with the rest and looked up at Evil's containment room. Suddenly a bell went off and all of the employees started to leave their work stations. "Everyone's going for lunch! Why don't you come with me?" I looked up at Giggles who was smiling, until she noticed my sack lunch. "I-I packed my lunch… I-I can't handle the food around this area… It makes me sick to my stomach… I'm sorry…" Petunia patted my back and laughed. "Don't worry about it! I'll see you in 2 hours." She waved and walked away. I looked around to see that no one had stayed inside the office. I walked up to the window in front of Evil's room. When I put my hand on the glass he flinched, and immediately turned his gaze to the mirror.

'Flaky…?' he mouthed. I didn't know how to tell him it was me… But I couldn't bear for him to stay there any longer like a guinea pig. I don't care if he was made to be a weapon… I don't care if he was genetically engineered… He's still human… I looked around to make sure no one had come back early, and when I confirmed that the coast was clear I used my keycard to open the door and walked into the room. "E-Evil…?" He flinched, but then turned around to look at me. "What are you doing in here?" I sat next to the door with my sack lunch. "I thought that I-I would keep you company… Since it must be lonely sitting in here all by yourself…" He looked at me and then looked back at the untouched tray. He stood up and grabbed the tray, stared at it, and then he walked over and sat next to me. "See isn't it better to sit and eat with others?" I enjoyed my lunch as he quietly ate his. "Why aren't you gone like all of those other fuckers…? They all went to town for lunch…" I laughed and looked away, flustered. We sat there in silence for a minute and then I finally told him. "It's just… The food in town makes me feel sick…" He laughed and slapped me on the back… "That's fucking hilarious!"

"I-It's not! It's just…. I can't…" I hid my face in my knees while he was just staring at me. "Is it really that important? I don't see any reason to feel embarrassed about that…" I looked up to see he had a sincere face. I think he felt like a prisoner here… I didn't want him to suffer like this… Even if he was genetically created in a lab…. "Would you… want to escape…?" He looked at me in wonder, and then wickedly grinned. "Hell yeah. This place is a fucking hell hole." I flinched when the bells suddenly went off. "I-I have to go!" I quickly grabbed my lunch and tried running out of the room, but he suddenly grabbed my hand. "Don't… Don't go…" I felt back when he gave me such a depressed face… "I-I'm sorry… B-But… I have to..!" He let go of my hand and I ran out of the room. No one had come back yet so I returned to my desk to make it seem like nothing happened. I looked at the window to see that he was standing and staring in my general direction. He was smiling and his stern gaze pierced my soul, and made my heart race. I noticed he was holding something in his hands and then I noticed… the plastic knife wasn't on his tray anymore… And the metal bowl and plate were gone as well. 'Oh no… What are you doing?!' I mouthed the words and his grin only grew wider, as though he could see me through the one-sided glass. The opening of the door caused the bells to ring which gave Evil the signal to appear as if he is sitting in a corner. My stomach sank as I thought of the various scenarios he could be planning. The workers returned to their seats and Giggles had stopped in front of my desk. "So how was lunch? Was he behaving well?" I hesitantly nodded and hoped Evil wouldn't execute his plan now… Unfortunately I was wrong…. One of the other employees opened the door which caused the window to dim… And after the door closed my heart dropped at the faint sound of screams and liquid splashing on the ground.

The door opened slightly and screams filled the air. "H-HE'S L-LOOSE! H-HE'S AGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Blood flowed from the door and the sound of footsteps and hysterical laughing filled the room. The worker that had entered the room was carrying a pocket knife for protection but now Evil was using it as a weapon… "O-Oh my god…" I froze with fear and hid under my desk. Screams filled the room as evil quickly moved from desk to desk killing all of the other workers. "F-Flaky… I'm s-scared…" Giggles hid under her desk, crying. Footsteps drew closer to our desks and Giggles' whimpering grew louder and louder. "Gi-Giggles! P-Please calm down!" I said in a harsh whisper. I thought Evil was friendly at first… But now I'm fearing for my life… Evil flipped over Giggles' desk which caused her to cry in fear. "NO! Pl-PLEASE! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I heard the splashing of blood on the floor which sent chills up my spine. I covered my mouth and closed my eyes, hoping he wouldn't find me here. I held my crimson hair close to my chest so that it wouldn't give away my hiding spot but it was useless. He put his hand on my desk and leaned over. "I see you~ little red…" He barred his canines while he grinned. He pulled my collar and dragged me out from under the desk. "E-Evil…!" I held in my voice, hoping I wouldn't face the same fate as my coworkers. "Don't worry… I won't kill you… Yet…" His grin grew wider and he grabbed the back of my neck and forced me to move. The guards drew closer until Evil had put the knife against my throat. "Come any closer and I'll kill her!" The guards backed away and kept their weapons pointed at us. We arrived at the entrance to see Petunia stood in our way with a fleet of Special Forces. "Let the girl go Evil."

He laughed hysterically and gave her a crazed look. "And just why would I do that you fucking bitch!?" She pointed her gun at me and grinned. "Or I'll kill you and the girl. She'll only be a casualty we can replace… Unlike you…" He laughed even harder. "Go ahead… Do it! Shoot us both!" Petunia hesitated while staring at us. She cocked the hammer of the gun in her shaky hand and aimed it at my head. "You're bluffing!" Her pained face showed the truth in his words as she lowered her weapon. "Men… Move out of the way…" He moved us forward while keeping a close eye on Petunia and her men. "You better not try anything funny…." He rushed us out the door and forced me into my car. "Drive." He glared at me, and I knew I had no choice or he would kill me too… I stared the car and started driving down the road… "U-Um… W-Where are we g-going…?" He put the knife down and scratched his head. "Your place. After that… We're ditching this city. I just wanted to get out of that fucking place… Sorry I was rough on ya." He crossed his arms and didn't look at me the rest of the drive. "W-Was it… All just an act…" He laughed and looked out the window. "Maybe? Maybe not."

We arrived in front of my house and I stopped the car. "You seem really calm around new things…" Evil looked at me with an un-amused look. "I may have been made in a lab, but I'm not stupid…" He got out of the car and waited in front of the front door. "Aren't you cold in just that patient outfit…?" He shook his head and tapped his foot impatiently. "If you wouldn't mind opening the door _today_… That would be great." I got out my house key and opened the door for him. "I think I have some of my brother's old clothes you could borrow…." He nodded and stared out the window. "Make it fast… We don't know if they've followed us or not." I rushed upstairs and into my brother's old room. I pulled out a turtle neck, a black coat, jeans and underwear from the old dresser… "How long has it been…? 5 years? I miss you Neil…"

"Who's Neil? Your brother?" I turned around to see Evil was leaning on the door. "Y-Yeah… He was… He died 5 years ago in an accident…" Evil put his hand out and stared at me. "Hand me the clothes." I looked down at them, and carefully handed them to Evil. He took them and casually walked into the bathroom. 'I guess I'm leaving this place… Goodbye…' I went to my room to pack my bags when I heard Evil's footsteps behind me. "Are you ready?" He said impatiently. I grabbed two suitcases full of my clothes and my brother's old clothes. "Y-Yeah…" He took both of the suitcases and threw them into the car. I sat in the car when I saw Evil pull out a match and threw it into the house. "What are you doing!?" I rushed out of the car and tried to stop the fire when he held me back. "Stop it. You have to throw away your old life now…"

_**Well I'm actually very glad about how this one turned out! I hope you enjoyed it! I hope to make the future chapters longer and spicier! So make sure to stay tuned and Please don't forget to review! 3**_


End file.
